


Deadly Combination

by Naija



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Lot Of Masturbation, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Denial, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naija/pseuds/Naija
Summary: The war had ended, the dark mage was dead, the golden trio had begun its final year at Hogwarts and Harry and Ginny were a happy couple.Everything should have been perfect. Except it's not. Harry Potter has a problem. He has been having frequent and haunting dreams...of the wet category. Which would be fine if the subject of those dreams wasn't a blond mage with icy eyes. So Harry Potter has a problem, and his problem's name is Draco Malfoy.But Harry is ready to bring this secret to his grave, no matter the cost, and continue life as if nothing had happened.Until destiny throws into this story a mysterious serum, a locked door and a very grumpy Slytherin. We may just have the recipe for a disaster. Harry Potter HAD a problem. Now his problem has a problem too. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling





	1. Prologue

Things should have been perfect. 

The Dark Lord was dead, Harry had made sure of that, he was commencing his last year at Hogwarts before graduating and hopefully becoming an auror. Better yet, he and Ginny were almost ready to take the last step in their relationship. 

Except all was not perfect. Harry Potter had a problem. A massive, huge problem now growing in his pants. The first time it had happened, Harry had just dismissed it as an isolated accident. But it had continued for two weeks in a row and Harry now engaged in his umpteenth session of wild and savage masturbation.

Of course, he was aware that there was nothing wrong with having a high sex drive; he was after all a teenage boy who had gone through a long ordeal. Up until now the war had kept him so busy he had given little to no thought to his…needs. Sure, he had relieved himself from time to time, but always quickly and rashly, never really enjoying it, his mind filled with blurry and confused images. 

Still, nothing wrong with catching up. But his problems weren’t really his alone sessions, it was the subject of this sessions. For a while now, Harry’s mind and dreams had been filled with the face and body of a young wizard, with silky white hair and eyes as blue as ice. Draco Malfoy.

Since he had returned from the dark side, and enrolled at Hogwarts again, Draco had been the subject of controversy and talks. Some despised him, others admired him, a large majority feared him. But there were others kind of talks, whispered in secrets from ears to ears by the girls, and always followed by giggles and blushing. 

No one could deny that time had been generous with Draco. The skinny boy had become a full grown man, with chiselled muscles, broad shoulders, long legs and a slender, yet manly, torso. And his face was no less charming. Though his features were still delicate, there was now a firmness in them, an iron cold strength that sent shivers down girl’s spine. The once smooth edges had hardened and sharpened, the strong jaw line had become enticing, perpetually covered by a thin layer of blond hair. Long gone was the insecure trembling that once resided in his eyes. Now his iris were two cold stones, icy and piercing, which mere sight rendered girl’s knees wobbly. 

But Harry Potter was no girl. He was reminded of it when he finally ejaculated all over his stomach, his cock twitching in the process, after having surrendered to the increased friction of his palm. 

No, Harry Potter was no girl, yet, girl’s knees weren’t the only knees that wobbled in Draco’s presence lately. And that was indeed a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I know this is really short but this is just an idea, I'm not sure where I'm going yet and I want to kno what you think before I throw myself in this adventure.


	2. "Wanna Try Something Cool?"

Harry couldn’t actually remember when and how it had started. One day Draco Malfoy was his nemesis, the next he was his sexual fantasy.

When Harry and his friends had first witnessed Malfoy’s arrival in the train there had been some tension. And who could blame them, they had once fought against each other. But no words had been spoken, the trio had simply stared at Malfoy as he surpassed them. Harry had quickly stopped thinking about it.

Over the following months he had not exchanged a word with Malfoy, concentrating on his studies, his friends, and of course, his girlfriend. They had more than one chance to consolidate their relationship further, but Harry had insisted on waiting, wanting it to be perfect and feeling slightly nervous at the idea of having sex for the first time. It was pathetic really, that he had been able to survive seven years of potentially deadly adventures, yet was incapable of making love to his girlfriend.

And as he was having those dreadful thoughts in the library he had heard some peculiar noises. Driven by his legendary curiosity he had decided to investigate further and had explore the library until he had found what he was looking for. Draco Malfoy and Pansy hitting it off against the shelves.

Harry first instinct had been to leave quietly and pretend he had never witnessed that scene, but he had been paralyzed on the spot. At first, he had noticed Pansy’s legs, closed around Malfoy’s waist, her hands ruffling his silky hair. He had been tempted to watch, curious to understand how to give pleasure to a woman. But then pretty soon his gaze had fallen over Malfoy’s round and firm ass, and the way it contracted with each thrust. Then he had noticed his powerful legs, sustaining Pansy’s weight without any struggle. And little by little he had lifted his gaze, and his eyes had lingered over Malfoy’s broad shoulders, his slender waist, his hips, the bones and muscles of his back, moving to adapt to his movements.

Before he could understand what was happening Harry had found himself reaching for his pants, his lips parted, light moans escaping them. He had closed his eyes, while hearing Draco’s groans, so primitive, so raspy and deep. Oh how he would have loved to make him grown like that, to feel Draco’s breath against his neck as the boy thrusted in and out of…Harry had suddenly jerked his hands out of his pants, utterly troubled and confused. He had stared at Pansy again, feeling nothing but envy towards her; and, unable to assimilate those unsettling feelings he had ran off before the couple could see him.

That night he had dreamt of Malfoy and had woken up with a stain on his pants. He had groaned in disapproval and shamefully cast a spell to clean the sheets. He had met with his friends for breakfast, revealing nothing of his confusion and had quickly forgotten about Malfoy. For a while…then the Slytherin had appeared in the large door frame, as cold and indifferent as ever and Harry had felt his heart rattling in his chest. He had stared at Malfoy for so long that the Slytherin had eventually looked back and Harry had quickly adverted his eyes, blushing like a schoolgirl.

No one had noticed and Malfoy had seemed indifferent to Harry’s strange behaviour. But over the last couple of weeks Harry had found himself looking for the white hair more and more. More than once he had been caught staring and he had always quickly departed, hiding from Malfoy’s interrogative look. And each time he found himself close to the boy, Harry always became a stuttering and blushing mess. More than an eyebrow had been raised but no one had asked any question yet. No one really worried about it. And why would they? Who could imagine that Harry Potter, the hero, had fallen hard for Draco Malfoy, the outcast?

Harry snorted at the thought and brought his attention back to his parchment. Potion class was no time to indulge in such thought. As always, Harry’s eyes wandered through the classroom, until they finally landed on Malfoy’s bright hair. A frustrated sigh escaped Harry’s lips and next to him, Ron turned his head curious.  
“Do you need help?” his best friend asked. Harry shook his head.  
“No, Ron, I doubt you could help me,” Ron seemed upset about Harry’s statement.  
“I know I’m not Hermione but if you don’t remember something there’s a chance that I might,” he spat. Harry stared at Ron baffled. Ron had completely misunderstood him, but what else could Harry say? _Sorry Ron, I was actually talking about my huge crush on Malfoy, can you help me with that or should I ask your sister?_

Harry shrugged and decided to not add anything. Ron would get over it, he always did. Again, Harry’s eyes travelled to the front of the classroom and Harry almost jumped out of his chair when he realised the subject of his fantasies was staring right back at him. He gulped as two pools of ice dug into his soul. Before he could understand why his crush was looking at him the classroom ended and Malfoy collected his thing before storming out, without exchanging a word with anyone.

Harry had noticed that this tended to happen a lot. The once popular and surrounded Slytherin seemed to enjoy spending time on his own lately. And even when he was in company, his smile and his eyes always maintained that polite distance. He was cut off from the world and Harry couldn’t really blame him. He, himself would have done the same had he not had Hermione, Ron and Ginny at his side. But it pained him to see him always so stoic and distant. Harry almost missed the day when he didn’t care less of what happened to Malfoy, the day when he was almost ready to kill him.

Things had changed since then, lives had been lost, war had been fought, and Malfoy had come back changed from the experience. As had they all. Harry dismissed those thoughts by shaking his head and Ron nudged him.  
“Ehi, Harry! Wanna try something cool?” Harry arched an eyebrow. “try” and “cool” were never a good association in Ron’s mouth.   
“Depends…” he replied suspicious. Ron took out of his sleeve a little vial, filled with a bronze liquid. He smiled proudly while displaying it.   
“What’s that?” Harry asked, not sure he actually wanted to know. Ron smirked.  
“That my friend, is something that Seamus sold me. He said that a sip of this can make you tipsy, the right kind of tipsy…if you catch my drift, Seamus says it’s better than real alcohol but that you’re not supposed to take more than one sip at a time,” Ron explained while wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry frowned. He had learned not to trust Ron’s “brilliant” ideas. He stared at the vial again and sighed. But he could really need a distraction right now and alcohol seemed like the perfect remedy for a broken heart. He took the vial in his hand and turned it around, observing how the liquid floated and hit the glass. Why not, after all, what was the worst that could happen?


	3. Just a couple more sips...

That’s not how Harry had planned to spend the night. Honestly, that did not go as planned…at all. Harry was used to trouble, how often had he find himself in precarious and dangerous situations? But THIS…was an entire new level of dangerous. One he was not accustomed to. Harry gulped while Malfoy kicked the wall once more, probably hoping that it would somehow open to reveal a door. But just as before, nothing happened and him and Malfoy were trapped, together, in a dark and narrow space, for god knows how long. Harry let a frustrated rale escape his parted lips. He silently reminded himself never to listen to Ron again.

  
_Three hours earlier…_

Ron burped and sniggered, while leaning forward to catch the bottle of whisky. With a wobbly motion he brought the bottle to his lips and gulped down a sip of the beverage, before handing it to Harry. Hesitantly, the latter grabbed the bottle and let the liquid burn his throat, before comfortably lodging itself in his stomach.   
“Seriously pal. Sure, I was pissed off at first, but you and my sister…I’m totally over it. I mean, when you think about it, you’re the best brother in law I could ever hope for,” Ron repeated, for the umpteenth time that evening. Harry giggled timidly.  
“Well, I’m happy you feel like that way, you know, I’ve liked Ginny for a long time…” Harry let the sentence float between them, like a silence oath.

It wasn’t really a lie. Harry really did like Ginny, he simply craved Malfoy. His best guess was that this was nothing more than a relentless sexual frustration, completely unrelated with Malfoy. He didn’t really like Malfoy, he simply couldn’t help but picture him naked. To distract himself from the highly inappropriate images, Harry swallowed another sip of whisky, enjoying the slightly light headed sensation it gave him. He was not yet completely wasted…but he wasn’t far from it.

Ron suddenly stumbled forward and crawled towards his robe, where he retrieved the mysterious vial. He shot Harry a mischievous glance.  
“I think it’s time to try out the real thing…” he suggested with a devious smile. Harry shifted and rested his head on the corner of the bed with a contented sigh.  
“Bring it!” he exclaimed in a defying tone, not sure who he was challenging. His friends or himself? Ron took it as an invitation because he crawled back and opened the vial.

A distinct smell of honey and alcohol invaded Harry’s nostrils, who inhaled deeply. It smelled good, which was a good start. Cautiously, Ron smelled the vial, then, with a quick motion, swallowed a sip of it. His eyes immediately widened and his pupils dilated. A foolish smile landed on his face, only to remain stuck there. He stared at Harry, his expression one of pure bliss.  
“Bloody hell, you’ve got try this Harry. It literally blows your mind,” Harry leaned forward and took the vial in his hand. Then, with a solemn expression, he mimicked Ron’s gesture and waited for the potion to work his magic.

It was like an explosion in his mind, and all the colours of the rainbow danced in front of his eyes. For a moment he felt like he was floating outside of his body, and nothing had ever felt more real. The air itself was thick and palpable and he could perceive each one of his heartbeat with absolute clarity. Harry had never felt so alive, and ironically enough, he had never felt more lucid.

The two friends just sat in silence, one next to the other, enjoying the magically induced daze. But just when Harry consciousness started to drift Harry, his mind suddenly filled with lusty images of Malfoy, hovering over him, his forehead covered in sweat, and his strong and muscular arm resting next to Harry’s head as he moved back and forth. Harry could hardly contain a moan and he shot his eyes open, still panting from the intensity of his imagination.  
This was not good, not good at all. Still dipsy Harry shot a worried look at Ron, only to find him already half asleep and mumbling incoherent thoughts to himself. Crushed by his guilt and uneasiness Harry did something stupid. Not that it was a first for him, doing stupid things. He took another couple of sip from the vial, knowing full well that Ron had warned him not too.

The bliss came back and Harry’s thoughts settled down. Feeling euphoric for no apparent reason, Harry suddenly felt the strong urge to take a walk. He grabbed the bottle of whisky and tucked it in the back pocket of his pants, then left with the dorm with a slightly bouncing pace. He could have whistled, had he not be afraid to get caught, strolling in the halls, late at night, and drunk on top of that.

The silence was soothing and Harry couldn’t help to smile. It had been so long since he had least felt so peaceful. After the war, peace, had not been all it imagined it to be. Harry had been left to deal with the aftermath. Gone was the rush, the thrill of the chase, or the intense fear that blocked all other’s feelings. All that was left was a numbness, and suddenly, the ability to feel again, something other than fear and rage. The time had come to mourn. The loss of Fred had taken a toll on George, who was now nothing more than a ghost of his former self. During that battle, it was safe to say, that they had lost both twins.

And for as cheerful as Ron had been acting, there was now a shadow in his eyes that would, most likely, never leave. Harry himself had died, and he was still trying to come to term with that fact. After life, it that was where he had landed, was not all he imagined it to be. And Hermione had lost her parents…Harry knew how that felt. They might not have been dead…but she was to them.   
Everyone had lost so much, that their victory, didn’t feel like a victory at all. The celebrations had been quite dull and the smiled they had offered since then, held a bitter sweet taste.

Truth was, that in some ways, Voldemort had won. He had reduced Harry to pieces, shredding him apart. Even the idea of becoming an auror now revolted him. He didn’t want wield his wand, ever again. He didn’t want to fight. He was just so tired of everything. It all seemed meaningless, forced, to walk those halls and pretending that everything was fine when in truth, he was broken.

He was torn away from his thoughts by a loud sigh. Harry flinched and looked at the courtyard, his eyes finally settling on a crouching human form. Harry squeezed his eyes, because of the dim lights and finally recognised Malfoy, his features highlighted by the moon’s cold light. Harry inhaled sharply, unable to move, scared that he would break the charm and that Malfoy would see him. Slowly, he started retreating but he stumbled and the noise gave him up.

Suddenly, Malfoy spun his head, and his glare focused on him. Harry blushed unwillingly when Malfoy’s mouth twitched in annoyance.   
“Potter…” he simply said, his name sounding like an insult in his mouth. Harry smiled awkwardly, not quite sure why.  
“Malfoy…” he replied more softly. The two remained silent for a while, their gaze challenging each other, then finally Malfoy rose with a sigh.  
“Have a good night,” he stated, before brushing past Harry’s, sending shivers down his spine.

Before realising what he was doing, Harry started following Malfoy.   
“What were you doing?” he questioned, while mentally slapping himself for even asking. Something was pushing him to act so recklessly and Harry felt like he wasn’t in control anymore. Malfoy turned around, and looked at Harry quizzically. There was neither threat, or hate in his gaze, simply indifference.  
“I was thinking, an activity to which I know you are not well-acquainted. I would suggest you do that before opening your mouth next time,” he lectured him sternly. He didn’t feel like he actually meant to hurt Harry, it seemed as if he was trying to alienate him so that he could be left alone. But Harry couldn’t be discouraged, not tonight, not with the fire burning in his veins.

“I do think; I think about yo…” He pressed a palm against his mouth before he could actually finish the sentence, his eyes wide in shock. What was wrong with him? Malfoy arched an eyebrow and Harry’s face heated. He was about to reveal to Malfoy how often he had imagined him naked. Before Malfoy could investigate his strange behaviour further, the unmistakable brushing of a robe against the floor, warned the two wizards of someone’s arrival. They both exchanged a worried look, wondering whether to hide or not.

It could have been one of the professor, or again, it could have been no one. Before that question could be answered a door magically appeared at their side and the two boys threw themselves inside the room without a hesitation. As soon as the doors closed behind them it disappeared, and Harry and Malfoy were left alone, in a space that could not be larger than a broom closet. Harry and Malfoy stared at each other and Harry moaned. Of all the places…they had landed in the room of requirement. And Harry knew very well what kind of release he required…the problem was that the room knew too. And it was not going to let them out until his wish was accomplished. Harry slid down on the floor and hid his face on his knees. This was going to be a very long night.


End file.
